Various types of dispensers are used in many industries for accurately placing liquids, such as hot melt adhesives, coatings, sealants and caulks, on substrates. These include both automatic and manual dispensing systems. Manual dispensing systems typically utilize a handgun attached to a hose allowing the operator to direct a bead of hot melt adhesive, for example, onto one or more substrates during an assembly process. Often, the handgun and attached hose must be manipulated through these various patterns for extended periods during each day. Generally, these units should be easy for an operator to handle for extended periods of time. Unfortunately, many dispensers of this type are relatively heavy, pistol grip handguns. In addition to the weight, pistol grip dispensers cannot be easily manipulated through some patterns and are designed to be gripped by the operator in only one hand orientation. Thus, while the pistol grip can be advantageous for some applications, it can lead to operator fatigue and other difficulties in other applications.
Another problem often associated with hand-operated or manual dispensers relates to difficulties in maintenance and repair. These dispensers usually have internal valve mechanisms for on/off control of the liquid discharge. Such valve mechanisms need regular maintenance and repair and, in many dispensers, access to these valve mechanisms often proves to be quite time consuming due to the required disassembly of the gun.
Many hand gun dispensers also have a problem with liquid cut off. That is, immediately after the valve mechanism of the gun is closed, liquid will still drip or drool from the nozzle of the gun. This can lead to dripped, drooled or stringing adhesive or other liquid on undesired areas of a substrate or other undesired areas around the operator.
For the reasons expressed above, as well as other reasons, it would be desirable to provide an improved hand gun and hose assembly which, for example, is less likely to cause fatigue during use and is easy to manipulate, easy to maintain and repair, and not prone to dripping or drooling upon shut-off.